Romeo Romeo, take me to the ball
by Midesko
Summary: Ben has a bad day and now he's got Kevin down on his front lawn trying to get him to leave his house when he's grounded. BeVin M for hot lemon. Made for Cupid's Reign, here's your one-shot! Don't like Ben/Kevin? Then don't read... now partially beta'd


_This is for Cupid's Reign (CassieReign on deviantart) For catching my 5k pageviews on Deviantart. I was originally gonna keep it rather clean... Buuuuut it sorta wrote it's self... and if you guys wanna Beta it or whatever just do it and I'll edit it. I don't own Ben 10, Ben 10 alien force or any of the characters nor do I make any profit off of this fanfic... Stop reminding me! Pouts in corner_

_Also, new Ben 10 AF tomorrow :D !!_

_Edit, I spaced the gigantic paragraph out lol, my supposed beta... was working on it but she closed it without saving... You know who you are..._

**Romeo Romeo...Take me to the ball**

Things were going from bad to worse for Ben today, they lost the game, the got into another fight with a spoiled plumber kid and to kick it all off Ben was grounded for being home so late. "It's like, everything that can go wrong, does!" Ben collapsed backwards onto his bed. "I didn't even get a smoothie today." Ben talked to himself and pouted. He'd also recently discovered that he held feelings for the mutant of their team. "Why does my life have to be so messed up?" Ben rolled over and stared out the window.

_'Stupid day...' _He peered down at the grass far below. To his surprise he found a familiar car pull up next to the mailbox. "Kevin?" He sat up and watched as the black haired teen stepped out of the car and waved at him coyly._ 'Oh great...That's exactly what I need right now, the person I feel the weirdest around coming over to my house.'_

He sighed, stood up and opened his window. "Sup?" Ben frowned._ 'How can he act so casual, it's his fault I'm grounded.' _"What are you doing here Kevin?" Ben kept his voice down but the spite in his voice was loud and clear. "Jeez Tennyson, mean much? I heard you got in trouble and I'm here to kidnap ya." Ben threw his pillow down at him. "Go away Kevin, I'm already in enough trouble. I really don't want to get in anymore for sneaking out." Kevin smirked and Ben got a bad feeling in his stomach. "You could leave peacefully...or... I could stand out here and embarrass you." Ben chuckled. "And how are you going to-" Ben froze when Kevin pulled out a camera and started recording him.

"Juliet, I beseech you. Come with me to the ball." Ben frowned even more. "Okay first of all Kevin, you just mixed up Romeo and Juliet, with Cinderella." "You would know." Kevin continued to grin and record him. "And second of all, I am not leaving my room, Romeo." Ben grabbed a squirt gun he kept around for no real reason and aimed at Kevin. "Aww, what's the problem Benjy? Don't got any clean panties?" Ben fired continuously at Kevin and Kevin managed to keep moving out of the way. "You're being a real jerk Kevin." Kevin grinned at him. "Just get your scrawny ass down here and get in the car." Kevin sounded more demanding and Ben was growing tired of the whole thing.

"You're not going to leave unles I go with you are you?..." Ben rolled his eyes when Kevin's only reply was a smile and a nod. Kevin put the camera away and stepped closer to the window. "I'll catch ya princess." He held his arms out hoping Ben would jump. "Yeah right." Ben closed the window and dialed through his watch untill it was on Big chill. _'Phase through window, find out what Kevin's angle is, then get home as soon as possible.'_ He thought through his plan and slammed his hand on the watch allowing his body to morph into Big chill.

"So that's how you're gonna do this?" Kevin stared up at Ben who was already outside his window and standing in front of him. Ben changed back into his human self and followed Kevin to the car. "I have to be back before morning you know." Ben pulled on the door handle and sat down in the passenger seat. "Yeah yeah." He gave Ben a don't worry about it hand gesture and got in the car. "So... where are we going?..." "To the ball." Ben rolled his eyes and waited for the real answer.

"I'm taking you to a party." Ben raised a brow. "You do know that I don't drink?... Or know anyone really..." "You know your buddies on your soccer team don't cha?" "What do they have to do with anything?" Kevin smirked. "They like to party." "...On a Thursday?..." "Holiday tomorrow 'member?" Ben sat back in his seat. "Right..." Kevin pulled into the driveway of his house, it was already flooded with people who were drinking and dancing. Ben smirked at Kevin. "Is this your disco party?" Kevin frowned and got out of the car. He led Ben inside and Kevin was greeted by everyone there. Ben looked around and stared at the house rather than the people who were occupying it. He'd never been to Kevin's house before... and wasn't sure if he'd ever be here again.

"A little loud." Ben sneered at Kevin. "What you don't wanna party?" "Not really... I want to go home before I get in monumental trouble." "But everyone wants to talk to ya." Ben looked around and noticed that Kevin was right, alot of people were eyeing him both girls and boys. "Can we go somewhere a little quieter?..." Kevin raised a brow at him. "Oh so you don't want to party with anyone but me?" "That's not what I meant!" Ben blushed and headed for the staircase. "Idiot!" Ben yelled at him and stomped up the stairs. "Ooh nice job Kevin." A familiar voice spoke with sarcasm. "Shut it flamer." "Mmhmm... Wasn't it you that said you were gonna 'put the moves on him tonight'?"

"I'll win him over tonight Alan." "Sure... good luck with that. I'm gonna go talk to him before you do something you'll regret..." Alan smiled and waved to Kevin as he followed after Ben.

Ben managed to find Kevin's room and to his surprise, no one was sucking face in it. He sat down on the bed and pouted. "Stupid Kevin." "Ben?" Ben's body stiffened up and he managed to stand up to make sure no one thought he was doing something inappropriate. "Alan?" Ben relaxed and sat back down. "Hey!" "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ben." Alan smiled. "No, I mean, what are you doing here at Kevin's?" "Oh!" Alan sat down next to Ben. "I come here when he has parties, I don't drink or do anything I shouldn't if that's what you're thinking." Ben smiled at him and fell backwards on the bed. "Don't let Kevin get to you." Ben sat up quickly and gaped at the younger teen. "H-how'd you-?" "He's gotta soft spot for you you know." Ben blinked and hope seemed to grow in his stomach. "K-Kevin?" "Yep!" Alan stood up and headed for the door. "Don't let him push you around either. He says he likes you because you fight back." Alan chuckled and left. _'Kevin?... Likes me? Whoa whoa wait...'_

"Kevin likes guys?" "Nah, just you Benny." Kevin was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Ben gasped in surprise. 'How long was he there?!' Kevin closed the door and locked it from the inside. "What're you-" Kevin interrupted Ben. "And, I heard from Gwen, that you have 'feelings' for me." Ben's eyes widened as Kevin stared at him. '_I knew I shouldn't have told her!'_

A sinister smirk formed on Kevin's lips as he took baby steps toward Ben. "Kevin... Why'd you lock the door?..." Kevin pushed Ben down so he was laying on the bed with his legs still hanging off. "You did say that you wanted us to go somewhere quieter." Ben frowned and blushed furiously.

The muffled sound of music was still blaring through the house but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kevin's lips crashed into Ben's. This wasn't how he'd imagined his first kiss would be, he always seemed to picture it outside in the rain. But... this was nice. The surprising warmth that came from Kevin's lips as he pushed them harder onto his made him moan. "Nnn." He could feel Kevin smirk but when he felt his tongue run across his bottom lip he wasn't sure how to respond.

Kevin, obviously trying to tell Ben that he wasn't doing it right bit his lip and Ben gasped giving Kevin the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue inside the wet cavern. Ben started moving back so he could get more comfy by allowing his legs to get up on the bed. Kevin groaned in annoyance but made sure that their lips never parted as he climbed on top of Ben. He finally pulled back and both were gasping for air. Ben obviously liked where this was going and he pulled Kevin back down to get more of the taste and feeling. While their mouths were occupied Kevin ran his hands up Ben's black shirt and began feeling around the well toned chest. Ben moaned into Kevin's mouth from the touches and sucked on the wet flesh that intruded his mouth. Kevin pulled away again and with a gasp he instructed Ben of what to do.

"Arms up." Ben complied and Kevin pulled off the shirt and threw it on the ground. Soon to follow it was Kevin's black over shirt and his gray under shirt. "Now lose the pants." Ben gawked at the command. "What, why?!" Kevin stared at him unsure if he was joking or not. Some time passed and Kevin knew that Ben wasn't kidding. "Were having sex Ben..." "W-what make you think I want sex?!" Kevin was unfazed by the question and only pointed at Ben's now obvious erection. Ben's eyes widened and he closed his legs. "Sex Benjy." Kevin spoke into Ben's neck and the hot air gave Ben chills.

He reluctantly opened his legs and allowed Kevin access to the zipper. He pulled it down and slipped the fabric off throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes. "Pssh don't want it my ass." Kevin did the same to Ben's boxers as he had done with his pants. "You look willing to me." Ben closed his eyes embarrassed at the way Kevin gawked at his naked body. "Quit staring!" He kicked him softly to tell him to strip too. "You know, for a virgin, you're awfully quick to get there." Ben frowned and watched Kevin strip. "Happy now?"

Kevin pulled Ben up and kissed him. He quickly moved Ben so he was on all fours. "Stay." Kevin put his index and his middle fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Ben turned his head to look at Kevin. Kevin smiled at him. "This is gonna hurt. "Wh-" Kevin pushed his index digit in and moved around slowly. "Relax Ben." Ben flinched and grabbed onto the sheets. As Kevin placed the second finger in he slowly pumped Ben's weeping member. "Hnn.. A-aahh..." Ben moaned as the pain started to subside and turn into a sadistic pleasure.

"K-Kevin..." Ben's breathing became uneven and Kevin pulled Ben on his lap. Ben groaned from the change in position. Kevin turned Ben to face him and put his hands on either sides of his hips slowly leading him down onto his hardened dick. The precum that wept at the tip served as a decent amount of lubricant. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and hid his face as he took in the whole member.

"Damn y-you're tight." Ben slowly moved back up and back down earning pleased groans from Kevin each time. Kevin had to hold back so he wouldn't end up hurting Ben to much. His mouth was focused on finding a sensitive spot on Ben's neck, when he found one Ben moaned and Kevin continued to lick and suck on the same area.

When Ben rocked his hips a bit more the tip of Kevin's penis hit his prostate and he dug his fingers into Kevin's back. "Aahhh!" Kevin used his right hand to grab onto Ben's neglected member and he started to thrust along with Ben's pace. "K-Kevinnn... Nnn... Ahh..." Ben's moans and pleas turned Kevin on even more and he decided to yet again change their position. He pushed Ben onto his back letting his head hit the pillow and he reentered Ben with a quick thrust. Ben flinched again, the pain returning to him. "Kevin...Nnn..."

Kevin was using his left hand to hold onto Ben's right leg and his hand returned to Ben's throbbing dick. Ben moaned, welcoming the touches. Kevin sped up and pushed into Ben harder trying to sit the right spot. Ben gave out more moans telling him when he had hit it. Kevin's hand sped up and gripped onto Ben a little tighter, he could feel that Ben was close. Ben could feel his body going numb and all he could do was go along with Kevin's movements to increase the sped.

"K-Kevin! Nnn!" Kevin pulled Ben back into a sitting position on top of him. Ben was grateful and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck moaning into his ear. Kevin's hands pushed Ben down hard and fast as he sucked on Ben's chest and neck. "Nnn." Kevin pulled his face away and kissed Ben again. His hand pumping Ben as fast as possible.

"Mmm!" Ben moaned into Kevin's mouth as he quickly came in Kevin's hand. The tightening muscles inside of Ben made Kevin do the same a few moments later. They stayed in the same position and waited for their breath to catch up with them. "K-Kevin..." Ben laid his head on Kevin's shoulder and panted. Kevin wiped his hand on the bed and hugged the smaller teen. "Best. Party. Ever." Kevin said with a smirk.

"I need to get home..." Kevin pulled out of Ben and both teens fell forward onto the bed. "Yeah yeah..." Kevin didn't want to move but he reluctantly got up and searched for something to clean up with. "I have to get you home, so when you're off the hook..." He grinned at Ben. "I can take you to more parties. Preferably just us." Ben sat up showing his red face and he pulled the sheets over his naked self. Kevin threw a towel at Ben and dressed himself. Ben cleaned himself and stood up. "Ow..." Kevin smirked and hugged him. "You'll get used to that." Ben frowned. "I'm not sure I want to." Kevin pouted and Ben smirked at him.

"Clothe me Kevin." Kevin stared at him for a second before replying. "You've got arms and legs." "Real debonair Kevin." Ben smiled and picked up his clothes. "Did ya have a nice time at the ball Benjy?" Ben frowned as he put on his pants. "Yeah, if only the frog had actually turned into a prince." Kevin frowned again and quickly smiled when he got a comeback. "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Ben turned red and finished getting dressed in silence. Kevin opened the door and signed for Ben to go first. Ben raised a brow at him. "Ladies first Ben." "...Then shouldn't you go?" "Who was on top? Hmm... Oh wait, I remember!... Me!" Ben sighed and rolled his eyes as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Giving it up on the first date Ben?" Alan smiled and waved to him from downstairs. Ben blushed and didn't say anything as he walked down to greet him. "Jealous Alan?" Kevin placed a protective arm around Ben and smirked. "Riiiight... Shouldn't you be taking him home?" Ben looked up at Kevin. "Yes, he should be." Kevin's smile faded and he pushed Ben towards the front door. "Lets go princess fun-sucker." Ben smiled and waved to Alan. "See ya next week Ben!" Ben looked at Kevin quizzically. "Next week?" Kevin closed the door and unlocked the car. "I have a party every week, and since you belong to me now, you have to go to them all."

Ben sat down in the passenger seat with a smug look. "What makes you think I belong to you?" "This does." Kevin tugged on Ben's shirt pulling them into a kiss and Ben moaned. Kevin pulled away and started the car. Ben put his hand over his mouth surprised by his own actions. "Fine... But I'll only go if you get me a smoothie every time." Kevin smirked. "Whatever."


End file.
